


blink back to let me know

by tylerrjosephh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, drunk!josh, some fluffy shit, tfw you get inspired at midnight to write some terrible fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjosephh/pseuds/tylerrjosephh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a drunken surprise for Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blink back to let me know

**Author's Note:**

> god this is just terrible. don't bother reading this. or do. i'm sorry the ending is so rushed. i was so tired when i wrote this BYE.

The somewhat erratic beat of the ticking of the clock echoed through the halls of Tyler's apartment. He paced up and down, his sock clad feet slipping against the wooden floors. Usually Tyler would listen to music to calm his nerves - and it always worked. He loved being able to feel the music, loved to be able to feel, to know he was alive. But tonight Tyler's heart was beating too fast and his ears were ringing and he was afraid if he covered up the silence that he would get lost in his own mind.

Tyler wasn't clingy. Usually. He respected Josh's independence because Tyler know that was something the red-haired boy valued and he would hate for Josh to ever be uncomfortable.   
But lately Tyler's anxiety had flared and now it was 11:39pm and Josh wasn't home and he hadn't responded to Tyler's texts or picked up any of his calls (of which there had been 22.)

So Tyler continued to pace up and down for what seemed like an eternity, eyes bloodshot and hands anxiously clenching into fists, and unclenching. He almost hit the ceiling with how high he jumped upon hearing a key enter the door. And in stumbled Josh.

Josh immediately pounced on Tyler, grinning widely as he attempted to regain his balance. Tyler clung on to him instinctively, but when he smelled an unfamiliar scent lingering on Josh he pulled back and eyed him suspiciously. He kept his hands rested on Josh's shoulders since he was pretty sure Josh could topple over at any second.  
"Have you been drinking?" Tyler exclaimed, shock present in his voice whilst simultaneously trying to keep it low, still aware of the time and not wanting to disturb anyone.   
Josh just grinned again, "Yeah!"   
Tyler raised an eyebrow. Josh giggled. Tyler's heart melted.  
"Don't be mad, ok!" He spoke playfully, slurring his words. He paused for a second and squinted. "Brendon took us to some...jazz club?"  
"I called you like 10 times Josh!" He knew it was 22. Now was not the time to mention it.   
Josh closed his eyes briefly, swaying from side to side as he considered this. "Oh yeah, I lost my phone..."  
He spoke quietly this time, still sober enough to know it would to annoy Tyler. He'd lost his phone just under 3 months ago and Tyler refused to speak to him for an entire day.  
"What? Josh!"  
Josh leaned against the wall in the hallway now, to steady himself, feeling as though everything was beginning to spin around him. He bit his lip desperately to hold back the drunken yet nervous laugh that was all too close to escaping him.   
But of course this was more obvious than Josh realised, and the brown-haired boy rolled his eyes in response, and with some strategic manoeuvring, he managed to wrap one arm around Josh's waist and throw Josh's arm over his shoulder, leading him towards the bed, where he was now perched on the edge.

A deadly silence filled the room and Tyler huffed out in annoyance as he searched through the wardrobe, pulling out one of his tshirts to replace the one Josh was wearing. He couldn't stomach the smell of alcohol any longer. Josh stared down at the floor with his hands clasped together and Tyler turned around to face him, sighing almost defeatedly.  
"What's wrong?"  
Josh sniffed and looked back at him with eyes wider than ever, "Are you mad at me?"  
He took a moment to admire how beautiful Josh looked sitting there, hair all messy and sticking up in tufts that Tyler had an urge to touch. Eyes blurry and unfocused, shoulders slacking and the colours that adorned his arm looking brighter than ever in their surroundings. Tyler's shoulders relaxed slightly to mimic Josh's posture. He smirked at this, flopping down next to Josh and resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.  
"No," he whispered, turning to plant a gentle kiss on Josh's neck, lips ghosting over his skin, "I can't ever really get mad at you."  
Josh's eyes lit up almost instantly and Tyler recoiled slightly as Josh turned to him, a look of glee plastered on his face. "Dude! I have to show you something!"  
Tyler's eyebrows furrowed when Josh lifted up the hem of his shirt. His eyes bulged.   
"What's that?!"  
"Your name!"  
Tyler blinked. "You got a tattoo of my name?"  
Josh grinned a toothy grin, proudly. "Do you like it?"  
Tyler stared at the boy for a moment in disbelief as Josh poked at the tattoo curiously. He quickly removed his hand before complaining that it was still sore.  
A smile tugged at Tyler's lips as he shook his head, "I can't believe you."  
Josh squealed excitedly now, pulling the boy in for a messy kiss before throwing his arms around his neck loosely, "Now you'll be with me forever!"  
Tyler laughed loudly in response as Josh fell into him, pecking his boyfriend on the lips once more.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed now."

**Author's Note:**

> how did always by panic at the disco manage to inspire this??????


End file.
